earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Tye Longshadow
History Tye Longshadow: 1999 - 2009 Tye doesn't know too much about his family. As a newborn baby, he was left on the doorstep of Shelly Longshadow, a Mescalero Apache widow living with her deceased husband's father Holling Longshadow. Shelly wanted to take the child to the tribal council to find him a better home, but Holling assured her that Tye was special and was a gift from the gods. Shelly humored her father-in-law and adopted the child, but as she was working two jobs, Tye's care was mostly left to Holling. When Tye was six, while he and his grandfather were hiking, Holling confessed to Tye that he was adopted and furthermore said he knew who his parents were. Tye demanded to meet his parents, but Holling told him that it was not his decision and he would have to wait. Holling eased the boy's curiosity by telling him a story of how his parents had a sacred duty and had previously saved Holling's life. Though him raising Tye was technically an act to pay off his life-debt, it was also something Holling considered his own sacred duty as Holling had mentored Tye's parents many years before and helped them unlock the "gifts of their blood" and would someday help Tye do the same. Of course, Tye had many more questions but Holling laughed them away and insisted that was a tale for another day. As they hiked back home, a black vehicle blocked their path and Holling was shot with a tranquilizer dart by armored men who poured out of the vehicle. Screaming and scared, Tye was set upon by three men while two others dragged his unconscious grandfather off the path, tossing him in some bushes. However, to the astonishment of the armored men, there came a strange cry of "Inukchuk!" Shortly afterward, a bear made of strange glowing energy leaped from those same bushes and knocked the armored men away as if they were made of paper. The bear then charged at the others, only to stop short and flicker into the ether, revealing a weak and exhausted Holling where the ghost bear had been moments before. As Tye was being strapped into the van and bound tightly despite his protests, he saw one of the men fire his gun into his grandfather's still body. Traumatized, Tye felt his entire body freeze and his voice go silent. A hood was put over his head, locking the sight of his murdered grandfather in his mind. Tye felt a prick in his neck and he fell asleep for several hours. In his sleep, he somehow found a peaceful dream that let him escape the grisly scene that he had just witnessed, dreaming of a more peaceful fishing trip with his grandfather. The dream was nice but soon the water of the stream turned to blood and his grandfather turned pale. Tye wanted to scream but his grandfather told him not to be afraid or he would wake. When Tye listened to his grandfather, the wise old man smiled and gave his grandson a hug. Holling promised he would never leave Tye and it would take more than a white man's bullet to pull them apart. Holling told Tye to wake and when the time was right to call upon the power of his gift by invoking the name of the "guardian spirit." Tye said he didn't know who that was, but Holling told him to search his soul and he would realize he had always known it. When Tye woke up, he was in a cell and had all manner of nodes and wires on his body. For months this was his life, spent in solitude, only having meaningful contact through the dreams of his grandfather who taught him to use his gifts while he slept. Soon Tye was relocated to a new facility with others and in the training exercises where his peers were forced to perform tests of their powers, Tye always refused, telling them that his gifts were sacred to him and his people. The other abducted children were beginning to think that Tye did not have any powers at all, but then came the clown. Joker broke into the prison lab and offered the children a chance for freedom. Tye agreed to go but attempted to aid the escape without using his powers, until one of the patients, Asami, was struck by a dart and dropped to the floor. Joker and the other children did not see Asami go down and did not hear Tye's calls to them over the alarms. At that moment, Tye realized two things. First, his "people" were no longer his tribe or his family. It was his friends: Ace, Asami, Eduardo, and Colin. Second, he knew what he had to do and knew exactly what to say. With a cry of "Inukchuk," Tye surrounded his body with ferocious psychic energy and charged in to rescue Asami. King: 2009 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Powers * Ectoplasmic Armor: By speaking the words "Inukchuk," Tye surrounds his body with ectoplasmic energy, usually taking the shape of a large featureless human or massive animal-like shapes. While this power is active, Tye's body is shielded inside the giant form in a state of stasis, with his senses experiencing the form's perspective. Some of his favorite forms have been a bear (for power), a wolf (for speed), and an eagle (for flight); but more often than not, he takes the form of a giant man for utility. * Clairsentience: Tye has what his grandfather refers to as a "sixth sense," allowing him to sense things that cannot be sensed by the normal five senses. This psychic awareness also infers knowledge upon him while he sleeps, taking the form of his deceased grandfather apparently. Weaknesses * Psychic: Like all psychics, Tye is vulnerable to certain psychic frequencies which can be traumatic to experience. Likewise, if he exerts himself too much, he may suffer from migraines, nosebleeds, or cerebral hemorrhaging. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Originally the Royal Flush Gang were bad. Now they're just out to keep themselves safe. They're basically a superpowered team of misfit teenagers. They break a few minor laws (like theft and vandalism) in the course of survival and having fun, but they also are not ones to stand by and let a bad guy kill innocent people... but if another hero is engaged in a fight, they're also not likely to lend a hand (well... some of them will, like Colin or Tye, but Eddie, Asami, and Ace are less interested in doing good and more about keeping to themselves). * Prior to his kidnapping, Tye was friends with Jaime Reyes. * After a dream, on his 16th birthday, Tye woke up and frantically scribbled on the back of a takeout menu. Tye claimed his grandfather told him the names of his parents in his dream. The paper simply reads "Dawn" and "Ray." * According to the Joker, who had stolen some files on the children during their escape from Cadmus, Tye's metagene was discovered when his mother took him to a free clinic for immunizations when he was three. The free clinic was a front for Cadmus.Deluxe Oracle File: Tye Longshadow Notes * Tye is based on the character Apache Chief from the Super Friends cartoon, and inspired by his appearances in the Young Justice TV series. * His shout "Inukchuk" is a nod to Super Friends cartoon. * Dawn and Ray might be a nod to Manitou Dawn and Manitou Raven. * Being friends with Jaime is a nod to Young Justice animated series. Links and References * Appearances of Tye Longshadow * Character Gallery: Tye Longshadow Category:Characters Category:Royal Flush Gang Members Category:Metahuman Category:Composite Character Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Native Americans Category:Clairsentience Category:Gothamite Category:Dating Characters Category:27th Reality